¡Madre mía!
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki bajan de forma súbita sus calificaciones durante el último examen con Kuroi-sensei, y eso la lleva a llamar a los padres de ellas para hablar sobre ello, teniendo como resultado que llegaran sólo las madres, pero no con la intención que Nanako esperaba realmente. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon, y también con algo de Ooc.
**Advertencia:** Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras dormía (me estoy empezando a parecer a Hiyori :p), y por eso no quise desaprovechar y lo escribí raudo y diligente. Lucky Star pertenece solamente a Yoshimizu-sama y a nadie más mientras así sea su designio.

 **¡Madre mía!**

-¡Izumi, Hiiragi y Takara, vengan acá!

Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki, respectivamente, se levantan de sus asientos, un poco intimidadas por el duro tono de voz que había puesto Nanako al momento de llamarlas. Konata era la que aparentaba mayor normalidad, estaba igual que siempre; Miyuki denotaba una ligera preocupación por la gravedad en la voz de la sensei; y Tsukasa parecía que podría llorar en cualquier momento por el miedo que le infundía el rostro de Nanako.

-¿Sí, Kuroi-sensei?- pregunta Miyuki.

-Mucho lamento decirles que sus calificaciones han bajado mucho en el último examen que presentaron bajo mi tutela- empieza Nanako con evidente preocupación-. Era de esperar lamentablemente de Hiiragi e Izumi, aunque aún así esperaba también que hicieran algo al respecto, pero no me imaginaba que también Takara tuviera esa baja tan repentina de rendimiento. Les digo que en serio me han decepcionado- las tres colegialas bajan la cabeza como muestra de estar avergonzadas, pero el gesto de Konata era el que menos confianza infundía en Nanako-. Sé que no quieren que lo haga, pero voy a citar a sus padres para que me vean y hablemos sobre el pobre desempeño que me han demostrado esta semana ¿Entendido?

Esta vez Konata empezaba a temblar de miedo, Nanako le había dado en su punto débil, el cual era su madre, porque no había posibilidad alguna de que hiciera a su padre venir en su lugar. Miyuki parecía que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, señal de que en realidad ese citatorio era lo que menos le preocupaba, y Tsukasa seguía amenazando con llorar. Nanako podía comprender de antemano que las reacciones de cada una, que los padres de Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa podrían ser tan distintos como sus pupilas favoritas, pero prefirió hacerse la idea de que lo mejor era esperar a que concertara la reunión.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

La reunión entre Nanako y los padres de las tres chicas tendría lugar en el salón de profesores después de finalizadas las clases, aprovechando que así podrían abordar el tema con mayor fluidez y más completo. Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa ya se habían ido a sus casas, Nanako las había visto irse, y luego va rumbo al salón de profesores para empezar lo que esperaba fuera una larga charla, sin esperarse que allí estuvieran...

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Kuroi-sensei, quien nos llamó por un asunto sobre nuestras hijas.

Ninguno de los tres padres había asistido, sólo estaban allí las tres madres, para desconcierto de Nanako. Por un momento meditó la posibilidad de que en serio las madres tuvieran mayor preocupación sobre el desempeño de Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa que los padres, y esa idea no le hacía en realidad ninguna gracia.

Antes de responder vio con atención a las tres madres. Miki Hiiragi era por mucho la más distinta físicamente de su hija de entre las tres madres, y parecía que se había acaparado todo el gesto de seguridad y decisión que le faltaba a Tsukasa. Yukari Takara era bastante parecida a Miyuki, con las obvias diferencias de que su pelo era considerablemente más corto y no llevaba lentes consigo, además parecía bastante ingenua o soñadora, aún en comparación con su hija, y Nanako pensó que la inteligencia y diligencia que tanto caracterizaba a Miyuki lo debió sacar del padre. Kanata Izumi por su parte era abrumadoramente parecida a su hija Konata, si no fuera porque no posee ahoge ni ese gesto tan pícaro, propio de Konata, Nanako no habría dudado en regañarla por intentar gastarle un broma de muy mal gusto. Era tal y como Nanako lo había previsto, madres igual de singulares que sus hijas.

-Erm... buenos días, Izumi-san, Takara-san, Hiiragi-san- Nanako toma asiento, y en eso le parece escuchar la risita burlona de Konata, a lo que reacciona dando una mirada dura a Kanata-. Izumi, ¿qué haces aquí en lugar de tu madre?

-¿Perdón?- Kanata sólo se limita a levantar una ceja.

-¿De qué está usted hablando?- interviene Miki cruzando los brazos- Puede que Kanata-san se parezca a su hija, pero le aseguramos que ella ya se fue. Tal vez sólo tiene un reflejo por estar acostumbrada a tener a Konata-chan enfrente.

Nanako empieza a sentirse terriblemente avergonzada por la confusión. Posiblemente Miki tenía razón, todo se debía a que le dio un extraño reflejo por estar tan acostumbrada a ver a Konata. Agita su cabeza para sacar todas las ideas que la sacaban del asunto que deseaba atender en ese preciso instante, cualquier cosa que no fuera hablar de aquel asunto era perder el tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho. Como ustedes bien saben, las convoqué porque deseo hablar con ustedes sobre el rendimiento de sus hijas Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa- a Nanako se le hacía un tanto difícil llamarlas por sus nombres porque se había encariñado de usar siempre los apellidos-. Resulta que me he llevado un chasco luego del último examen que presentaron conmigo, y es que sus calificaciones bajaron de una manera que no podía pasar por alto. Supongo que Hiiragi habrá tenido dificultades para estudiar en su caso- Miki sólo mira a Nanako-, y me figuro que Izumi estará perdiendo el control sobre su vicio con el anime y los videojuegos- Kanata parecía muy seria, y eso a Nanako le decía que ya pensaba en qué correctivos aplicar-. En cuanto a Takara, en serio no me imagino qué pudo haber pasado para que sacara su calificación más baja desde que entró por primera vez a esta preparatoria...

-Lo siento mucho, lo que pasa es que luego de la cita con el dentista, mi hija tuvo que pasar todo el día ayudándome con unas cosas, y se me pasó por alto que tenía que estudiar- se excusa Yukari, dejando boquiabiertas a las otras tres mujeres en el salón.

-Ehhh, bueno... a lo que iba- Nanako se aclara la garganta-, sólo quiero decirles que me ha consternado mucho que las notas de sus hijas cayeran de esa manera, y me gustaría que tomaran los correctivos pertinentes para evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir, pues les digo que más que alumnas, Izumi, Hiiragi y Takara han sido unas amigas bastante cercanas para mí, y por eso mismo me preocupa de sobremanera esta situación.

-No se preocupe, sensei- dice Kanata-. Le aseguró que para el próximo examen y para cuanta evaluación haya verá los resultados de su llamado.

-Sí, y yo le prometo que no volveré a distraer a mi hija cuando tenga deberes- dice Yukari con una voz que más bien parecía una súplica.

-Y también haré mi parte- asegura Miki.

-Gracias, sinceramente me alegra que estén dispuestas a solucionar esta situación. Me ilusiona mucho saber que a ustedes les preocupan tanto como a mí el desempeño de sus hijas. Exceptuando a Kagami, ella está bien- dice mirando con algo de nerviosismo a Miki.

Las tres madres asienten al mismo tiempo, y Nanako se sentía complacida de ver que se tomaran ese asunto con la seriedad y calma que requerían las circunstancias. Parecía que la reunión iba a terminar rápido, cosa que esperaba con ansias aunque no creyera que fuera así; estaba agotada por el día de trabajo que le había tocado, y eso que todavía era miércoles, por lo que apenas iba a mitad de la semana, así que se levanta y se acerca a la puerta para despedir a las tres representantes, pero una de ellas, más precisamente Kanata, le obstruye el paso sosteniéndole de un brazo.

-Lo siento mucho, sensei- dice Kanata para luego volver a acercarla al pequeño grupo-. Supongo que nosotras también tenemos algo que decir, pero no es con respecto al desempeño de nuestras hijas.

A Nanako le desconcertaba ese gesto de parte de la madre de Konata, se preguntaba si había algo raro que tuviera que decir al igual que Yukari, pero lo único que supo a continuación era que había sido cercada por las tres madres. Un extraño escalofrío empieza a recorrerle el espinazo, y eso no tenía nada que ver con el aire acondicionado.

-Umm... ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-Ya Tsukasa me había hablado de las razones para que nos llamara, sensei- empieza Miki con un tono de voz ¿seductor?-. Ya hablé al respecto con ella, pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que acepté venir aquí, sin la compañía de Tadao.

-Lo mismo quiero decirle- dice Kanata con el mismo tono que Miki-. Puede estar plenamente segura que Konata se esforzará más y se controlará un poco con sus hobbies, le doy mi palabra, pero en este momento hay algo más que quiero hablar también con usted.

-En serio me disculpo por hacer que tuviera una mala impresión de Miyuki, le aseguro que para la próxima no la distraeré de sus deberes- toma el relevo Yukari repitiendo lo que había dicho antes-. Ahora, también yo quiero que hablemos de un asunto más... personal.

-¡U-un momento!- Nanako hace torpes esfuerzos para fingir más valor del que realmente sentía- Sé que tal vez no les gusta que les dé estas noticias, pero pensé que lo tomarían con más calma. Vamos, no crean que me van a amedrentar y hacer que les suba las calificaciones, porque pierden su tiempo...

-Eso no es lo que queremos hablar con usted, sensei- para sorpresa de Nanako, Kanata empieza a soltarse la ropa-. Yukari-san fue muy clara al decirle que queremos tratar un tema más directo e íntimo con usted.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- explota Nanako al ver que Miki y Yukari también se quitaban la ropa.

Ninguna de las tres madres da respuesta alguna hasta que están en ropa interior. Nanako sentía que la temperatura en su rostro se estaba elevando de una manera nada ordinaria, y eso la asusta todavía más. Nanako retrocede hasta que su paso es cortado por la mesa más cercana, y mentalmente maldijo que aquel mueble estuviera atravesado.

-Usted tranquila, sensei- Yukari le pasa un dedo por los labios a Nanako y le acerca el rostro más allá de lo ordinario-. No le haremos ningún daño ¿de acuerdo?

-Nosotras sólo queremos...- Kanata demuestra una fuerza insospechada a la hora de abrir la chaqueta de Nanako, quien por un momento temió que le volara los botones- pasarlo bien un rato. Espero que no estés en contra de ello.

Nanako no tenía ni idea de qué decir, las palabras sencillamente no se formulaban en su mente, mucho menos podían salir de su boca. Su silencio era entendido convenientemente como un "adelante" por parte de las tres madres, quienes no se detienen hasta dejarla en ropa interior al igual que ellas. No quedaba nadie dentro de las instalaciones de Ryoo para que pudiera ayudar a Nanako y detuviera a las tres madres, aunque ya a estas alturas habría sido demasiado embarazoso, por lo que ya daba igual. De pronto la rubia estaba prestando atención a la ropa interior de color negra que llevaba Miki Hiiragi, luego nota que Yukari Takara portaba prendas semi-transparentes de color morado que incluía encajes más opacos, y finalmente nota que Kanata Izumi tenía prendas de color azul bastante pequeñas que Nanako pensaba que eran como ropa interior infantil sin dibujitos de animalitos ni flores, que a la vez parecía inocente y provocador. Antes de darse cuenta, ya Nanako se veía despojada de su sostén y sus pantaletas, y sus manos la cubren torpemente de la mirada llena de lascivia de sus invitadas.

-¿Me pueden al menos explicar qué es lo que les pasa?- dice en cuanto logra recuperar el habla.

-Verá, sensei- toma la palabra Kanata-, desde hace unos cuantos años nos sentimos un poco abandonadas por nuestros maridos. Usted sabe, cuando las relaciones tienen cierto tiempo, y la monotonía causa a veces apatía y distanciamiento en las parejas, a veces causándonos también desazón y tristeza. No es que el cariño y la cordialidad desaparecieran, no, se trataba sencillamente que la llama de la pasión estaba un buen tiempo apagada. Esa situación hizo que un día acabáramos conociéndonos gracias a nuestras hijas, al ser ellas muy buenas amigas, y, bueno, nos hicimos amigas nosotras también, y con el tiempo terminamos en este punto- Nanako mira a la madre de Konata, completamente desencajada-. Así son las cosas, nosotras frecuentemente tenemos tríos sexuales, más o menos una vez por semana, pero hace un par de meses hemos querido conocerla, sensei, desde que nuestras hijas nos hablaron de usted e incluso nos mostraban una foto en la que daba un discurso en el gimnasio de la preparatoria. Desde entonces nos pusimos de acuerdo con que podríamos intentar que se nos una aunque sea una vez, porque nos parece bastante candente, bastante sexy...

Ahora Nanako lo tenía bastante claro; Kanata, Yukari y Miki tenían su propio secreto que sólo habían estado dispuestas a descubrir frente a ella, y eso le hacía sentir una nueva descarga de temor, aunque más leve que antes. Las tres madres terminan de desnudarse, y Yukari y Miki toman por los brazos a Nanako, y Kanata se encargaba de masajear sus pechos.

-¡Ah! Esperen un momento... mi esposo va a venir a buscarme y...

-Tú no tienes esposo- corta Miki en la oreja de Nanako-. Konata-chan nos había explicado hace mucho tiempo que eres soltera, pero yo te veo como una sensual chica que no recibe la atención que se merece. Al diablo con los hombres por no saber apreciarte. Pero no te preocupes, que aquí estamos nosotras.

Con eso Nanako ya no contaba con argumentos para escapar, o al menos para pausar lo que ya veía inminente. Lo primero en sentir es la diminuta lengua de Kanata sobre su pezón derecho mientras la mano derecha se ocupaba del pecho izquierdo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque Yukari reclamaría su espacio para saborear el cuerpo de la sensei. Miki por su parte toma los labios de Nanako y le besa con una pasión completamente desconocida por la rubia, jamás nadie le había besado de esa manera, tal era que acabó por no resistir más y le corresponde. De todos modos estaba claro que esa batalla la había perdido completamente, aquellas tres mujeres habían logrado seducirla y arrastrarla a este punto de no retorno.

Siente cómo unos dedos que no alcanzaba a identificar se acercaban lentamente a su zona íntima, haciendo movimientos y provocando roces que le erizaban completamente la piel, y así hasta que era oficial el toque a los pliegues que cubrían la cavidad vaginal, pero los dedos no se atrevían a penetrar todavía, Nanako sólo sentía cómo esos dedos se quedaban jugueteando un rato mientras sus pechos y boca seguían siendo procesados por las bocas de las tres mujeres. Seguidamente siente también que dos manos le empezaban a apretar el trasero, cada mano se ocupaba de una nalga, suficiente para causarle más gemidos a la rubia, pero estos no eran audibles por el beso de Miki.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando?- dice Kanata en un breve instante en el que deja de lamer el pezón derecho de Nanako- Oh, veo que estás ocupada.

Las piernas empezaban a temblarle, poco a poco cedía ante los pálpitos que sentía en su entrepierna, quería que aquellos dedos anónimos la penetraran de una buena vez, pero todavía se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo. Le estaba pareciendo hasta incómodo el tener que esperar a que alguna de esas manos que la toqueteaban abajo tomaran una decisión para introducir uno o dos dedos en su sexo, así que termina por reaccionar apretando las piernas para aprisionar la mano que estaba en su entrepierna.

-Oh, parece que no puedes más- se delata Miki al dejar los labios de Nanako-. De acuerdo, parece que ya estás lo bastante excitada para que empecemos de verdad ahora mismo.

Dicho y hecho, Miki empuja dos dedos al interior de la vagina de Nanako, causándole un placer que iba más allá de lo que conociera o recordara. Era sencillamente irresistible, no esperaba que Miki tuviera una habilidad tal, ni siquiera espera que hubiera algún hombre capaz de hacerle sentir tan bien en apenas un segundo. Kanata y Yukari dejan los pechos de Nanako y se dispersan alrededor de ella y de Miki para dejar a esta última hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad, y Nanako no hace nada para resistirse a pesar que no había nadie que la sostuviera ahora.

Las manos de la rubia pasan a tomar por los brazos a Miki para evitar que se aleje mientras movía los dedos dentro de su sexo con ritmo y pasión, no quería que parara, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y deseaba más y más. Nanako acaba en el frío suelo del salón de profesores, y Miki estaba encima de ella sin detenerse en su placentera labor. Kanata y Yukari se masturbaban al lado de las otras dos, y en sus rostros era patente la lascivia que hace apenas unos minutos ni se sospechaba que pudieran concebir en modo alguno. Las penetraciones eran rápidas y profundas, a Nanako le estaba gustando un mundo la forma en que Miki le hacía sentir. Era buena, realmente buena. Hacía una muestra magistral de su experiencia en sus años de matrimonio y de ese trío del que presumía con Kanata y Yukari.

Kanata y Yukari acaban por unirse entre sí con un beso bastante profundo acompañado por estimulación mutua en sus sexos con unos dedos que se movían de una forma nunca antes vista por Nanako. Si esto es lo que le pasaba por llamarlas por tener que hablar sobre las hijas de ellas, Nanako no vería mal llamarlas en otra ocasión, sólo que para la próxima esperaba llamarlas para felicitar a sus estudiantes.

-Más... quiero más...

-No se hable más, sensei.

Miki introduce más profundo sus dedos en la vagina de Nanako y acelera su vaivén de modo que la rubia acaba perdiendo completamente el habla y en su lugar sólo gemidos salían de sus labios. Kanata y Yukari parecía que también estaban pasándolo bastante bien, y eso sólo calentaba todavía más a Nanako. No podía aguantarlo más, un grito que nadie fuera de esa habitación podría oír sale de ella en el momento en que se viene en los dedos de Miki Hiiragi, y esta los saca para darse el lujo de saborear el resultado de dicho orgasmo.

-Eso... fue...

-Nanako, eres realmente deliciosa.

-Ahora es mi turno, chicas- Kanata deja su acto con Yukari y busca en una bolsa que llevaba consigo a la reunión-. Voy a darle a Nanako-sensei una muestra de lo que podemos hacer por ella, y además quiero oír sus gemidos de cerca, son tan excitantes.

Nanako siente que Kanata la volteaba hasta quedar boca abajo en el suelo, y entonces siente que algo duro y alargado estaba invadiendo su culo y entraba en su recto. Fue doloroso durante los primeros segundos, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero pronto logra superar el dolor y empieza a ver el mejor lado de que sea penetrada por detrás. Kanata movía lentamente sus caderas, y con ellas el juguetito que se había puesto, mientras esperaba que la sensei se acostumbrara a ello, y luego empieza a moverse con mayor rapidez, posando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella para maximizar el contacto entre ambos cuerpos. Miki por su parte toma también un dildo que introduce en su entrepierna y luego penetra a Yukari, haciendo que ambas gimieran con lujuria y placer. Miki además toma por las nalgas a Yukari cruzando los brazos por debajo de las piernas y la levanta, revelando así una fuerza increíble para tratarse de una chica tan esbelta y bien cuidada. Yukari se limita a abrazarse al cuello de Miki mientras le dejaba controlar los movimientos con que ambas lograban sentirse tan bien.

Nunca había tenido una experiencia así. Nanako jamás había participado en una orgía, y cómo sabría de eso si apenas tenía experiencia sexual alguna, y hasta ahora todo lo que le habían hecho estas tres mujeres había sido completamente nuevo para ella. Kanata acelera un poco más y le da un par de nalgadas a Nanako para hacerla gritar un poco, le saca unos gemidos que podrían encender a cualquiera, y esas tres mujeres tan calientes no serían la excepción. Aquel pene falso que seguía moviéndose sin piedad dentro del culo de Nanako, era indetenible, y Kanata sabía muy bien cómo utilizarlo. Nanako hacía señas de que Kanata no parara, y la respuesta de esta es que le agarra los pechos y empieza a jugar con ellos de forma traviesa, pervertida y sensual. Y a Nanako le gustaba que le agarraran así las tetas, Kanata era genial, eso era innegable, y Miki no se quedaba atrás. Nanako ya quería saber lo que le haría Yukari en cuanto le llegara el turno.

-I-Izumi-san... me vengo... ¡Me voy a venir pronto!

-Eso es genial, sensei- Kanata levanta su torso para fortalecer su vaivén dentro de Nanako-. Vamos, grita. Grita, que deseo escuchar gritar mi nombre. Hazlo, Nanako.

-Kanata... ¡Kanata, me vengo ahora mismo!

El clímax de Nanako llega al mismo tiempo que el último empuje de Kanata es dado. Nanako estaba agotada, pero aún sentía que podía recibir más, además que aún quería que Yukari le mostrara lo que podía hacer. En un breve instante que aprovecha para voltear a ver a Miki y Yukari alcanzar juntas el clímax, y la madre Tsukasa permite que Yukari bajara y pise el suelo luego de que ambas dieran el grito que representaba la señal del orgasmo. Yukari saca el juguete sexual de su interior, se toma un rato para respirar, y luego toma su turno para hacerlo con la sensei. Kanata y Miki por su parte empiezan de una vez a tener sexo, usando el juguete de Miki, ambas desplomándose sobre una mesa, Kanata arriba.

-¿Está lista para que yo le haga sentir bien, o ya se encuentra agotada, sensei?- pregunta Yukari de forma que Nanako no sabía decir si era inocente o pervertida.

-Uff... No niego que me encuentre agotada, pero ahora quiero que me muestres lo que sabes- responde Nanako con sinceridad.

-De acuerdo, entonces haré lo mejor que pueda para que tengas una buena impresión de mí.

-Entonces adelante- Nanako no titubeó para abrir sus piernas para Yukari.

El tercer round de esta orgía protagonizada por Nanako empezaría con Yukari cruzando sus piernas con ella, de modo que sus sexos tuvieran contacto directo, y Yukari no tarda en empezar su propio movimiento. La sensei había escuchado de este tipo de cosas antes, pero nunca había concebido que ella misma pasaría por algo así. Yukari era bastante buena, el movimiento de sus caderas era alucinante, y Nanako acaba imitando sus movimientos para colaborar en aquel roce de sus feminidades que aumentaba el placer que de por sí la desbordaba.

-Wow, Nanako-san... eres tan buena...

-Tú lo eres mucho más, Ta... Yukari.

Nanako había recordado lo que le había dicho Kanata, y entonces sabía que las formalidades en las que llamaba a las tres mujeres por sus apellidos estaba de más, al menos mientras estuvieran a solas. Escuchaba a detalle los gemidos de Kanata y Miki, ellas sin duda lo estaban pasando super bien por su lado, al igual que ella y Yukari.

Acusaba un enorme agotamiento. Ya había tenido bastante de eso cuando había asistido a la cita con las tres mujeres, y ahora sentía que quizá no sería capaz de salir del salón ese día por lo cansada que estaba, pero no quería parar hasta que Yukari le hiciera sentir inmejorable. Tomó su tiempo, después de todo ya venía de correrse dos veces, pero de que llega, llega.

-Yukari... Yukari... Yukari...

-También yo me vengo, Nanako... Vamos a venirnos juntas...

Una aceleración al máximo del movimiento de caderas es la antesala del clímax que electrifica una vez más el cuerpo de la sensei. Estaba segura que nunca sería capaz de olvidar ese día, ni los días que podrían seguir a este si estas reuniones se repetían.

-Increíble... Yo nunca... me había sentido... tan bien...- Nanako y Yukari se dan un beso para cerrar esta fase.

En ese momento Miki y Kanata daban su grito que daba punto final a esta orgía montada en el salón. Todas estaban bastante sudorosas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

-¿Y qué te pareció, Nanako?- pregunta Kanata con el agotamiento palpable en su voz- Cuando quieras lo repetimos, estaremos disponibles cuando quieras.

Nanako no responde. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado claros como para necesitar decir nada. Definitivamente pensaría en alguna otra ocasión para encontrarse con ellas en secreto. Había sido cambiada completamente en apenas algunos minutos, y eso no parecía extrañarle en lo más mínimo.

Una vez que las cuatro mujeres se tomaron su tiempo para respirar y se hubieron puesto sus ropas, Nanako les pide a sus invitadas que la ayudaran a limpiar el salón, pues este había quedado empapado en algunos lugares con el sudor y los líquidos vaginales de todas, y encima Nanako aún estaba demasiado agotada como para querer encargarse sola. Kanata, Yukari y Miki aceptan gustosas ayudarla, después de todo ahora Nanako era una de ellas.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Nanako llega temprano a la escuela y se sorprende de ver, por primera vez en su vida, que Konata llegara antes que ella.

-¿Izumi? Creí que a estas alturas estarías durmiendo para descansar de estar jugando toda la noche.

-Resulta que okaa-san no me permitió jugar y me ordenó irme a dormir temprano- dice Konata con enojo-. Realmente se tomó muy enserio eso de hacer que controle mis vicios para que estudie y descanse mejor, de hecho, estoy castigada hasta que vuelva a subir mis notas, así que al menos esto no durará demasiado tiempo. Pero cambiando de tema- vuelve a dibujar su característica sonrisa gatuna y mira fijamente a Nanako- ¿qué tal su reunión con okaa-san? ¿Fue acaso una nueva experiencia para usted, sensei?

-La verdad es que sí, no esperaba que...- de pronto Nanako se detiene y recuerda aquel breve instante en que le había parecido oír reír a su alumna favorita- ¡Entonces sí fuiste tú! ¡Tú estabas ahí!

-Lo que pasa es que me ganó la curiosidad y quería saber lo que haría usted con okaa-san, pero le aseguro que en un principio me regresé porque se me había quedado un manga en mi mesa- dice Konata fingiendo inocencia-. Ya había visto desde antes una cierta intención en ella de querer hacer cosas pervertidas con usted, y quería saber si de verdad eso iba a pasar, y también esperaba que las madres de Tsukasa y Miyuki-san formaran parte en esto.

-¿Tú sabías de lo que hacían ellas, Izumi?- Nanako no cabía en sí por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-Sí, pero Tsukasa, Kagami y Miyuki-san no saben absolutamente nada, eso se lo aseguro- esa afirmación de la otaku no ayudó a Nanako a calmarse-. En cualquier caso, tampoco es que haya visto gran cosa, sólo hasta la parte en que las tres la rodearon a usted y se le estaban insinuando, y usted ni cuenta se daba de lo que querían, jejeje.

Un fuerte rubor aparece en el rostro de Nanako, pero le aliviaba un poco (ahí sí) que Konata no presenciara todo lo que había ocurrido en ese salón. A veces Konata también podía darle sorpresas agradables sin tener que estar ambas en línea.

-Bueno, creo que por ahora importa más que llegues temprano a la escuela, Izumi- dice Nanako tratando de cambiar el tema, pues no quería continuar con el anterior-. Me parece un poco abrumador, como si estuviéramos en una película bizarra, pero me alegra que se diera tan pronto este cambio contigo, aunque eso significa que tendré que estar unos cuantos días sola cuando me conecte. Lástima que necesitaría de un milagro para que Hiiragi también sufra un cambio así de radical en cuanto a su atención con las tareas y las lecciones.

-No se preocupe, sensei, su mamá iba enserio con eso de ayudarla a mejorar. Supongo que ella y Kagami no la dejarán en paz hasta que se logre acostumbrar a estudiar, aunque yo no garantizaría el éxito en esa misión.

Nanako entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir Konata, tal vez tenga razón. Aún era muy temprano y no llegaban aún otros estudiantes o profesores, así que la rubia invita a Konata a tomarse algo, a lo que Konata acepta gustosa. Era agradable pasar el rato de forma normal con su alumna favorita, y el poco tráfico presente le permitía tener una sensación de paz bastante refrescante.

-Por cierto, sensei- Nanako voltea a ver a Konata- ¿okaa-san y las demás cogen rico?

-Puedo hablar con tu madre sobre lo que sabes, Izumi- responde Nanako con una vena asomándose por su frente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué opinión tienen sobre esto? Tengo especial fe de que esto sea del gusto de Saizouhhh y de Llurijó, y a ver quién más lee esto, que yo sé que sí habrá gente. Nadie lo dice o lo admite, pero pervertidos hay por montones xD

Hasta otra


End file.
